1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to glass compositions and in particular to water soluble glasses for the supply of trace elements into the bloodstream of animals by means of a subcutaneous implant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the problems involved in the husbandry of domesticated animals, e.g. cattle and sheep, is the provision of an adequate supply of trace elements. For example it has been found that, for the healthy growth of such animals, it is necessary that they ingest between 1 and 5 parts per million of selenium based on body weight. In some pastures such a level of selenium occurs naturally but in other areas, e.g. in areas of high rainfall, the natural selenium level is insufficient and must therefore by supplemented either in the form of medication or as an additive to the animal foodstuff. In practice however, because the required quantities of trace elements are so small, it is difficult to achieve the required dosage rate. Furthermore, at levels above the required dose, trace elements are in general dangerous poisons.